This description relates to management of large scale computer networked systems such as in cloud computing.
Cloud computing is a type of computing where large groups of remote servers are networked together to access centralized data storage, computing services and/or resources. Clouds can be classified as public or private and can be used by relatively small users, such as small to mid-size businesses, as well as very large enterprise-scale users, such as large organizations, government, and so forth. Approaches to cloud computing can differ depending on the size of the organization. One approach to cloud computing for the relatively small user is for such users to purchase third party user software tools that are managed/built on user premises. While relatively inexpensive in comparison to approaches used by larger organizations that operate their own clouds there are nonetheless several drawbacks to this approach.